


What We Talk About When We Talk About Sperm

by KEEN69



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEEN69/pseuds/KEEN69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>突发脑洞，由一个精子引发的讨论。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Talk About When We Talk About Sperm

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是很喜欢写他们为了无聊的事情做无谓的争执，不要问作者的脑子里到底在想什么= =|||  
> 作者其实不了解精子，有BUG请大家随便提，但是作者绝对没有暗示男男生子。

这天，California Cryobank*迎来一个棘手的客人。  
“我说了，我想要超人的精子。”  
这位难缠的女士已经和Cryobank的服务人员纠缠了近半个小时，在Cryobank“相似性”的数据库里，以“超人”作为关键字仅仅能得到34个结果，其中同样黑发蓝眼，身高6英尺3英寸的查理•金*先生长相有7分相似，几乎是个“第一眼超人”了，但这依然无法令她满意。  
“如果没有超人的精子，你们怎么敢把自己称为美国第一的精子库？当你们的销售给我打电话时，‘无论您想要什么样的人我们都可以满足’，这是她的原话！”  
闻讯赶来的客户经理正巧听到最后一句话，他先解放了哭笑不得的接待员，让后者去处理另一位仅仅只要“日耳曼血统、金发碧眼、牛津毕业、有半边酒窝”的简易案例，然后转过身来，对着面前不依不饶的女士露出一个亲切的笑容，“确实，无论您想要什么样的人我们都会尽量满足，但问题是，您看，超人他不是人啊。”  
这段滑稽的情景被收入监控录像，又上传到Youtube，可以看到视频的最后，那位令人精疲力尽的女客户终于意识到自己的胡搅蛮缠并不能使超人的精子凭空出现在精子库里，“他真的不愿意捐赠吗？”女士失望地反复询问，好像多问几次就能得到不同的结果似的，而客户经理用类似“自愿”、“尊重他人意愿”等字眼将问题轻描淡写地挡了回去，“我能理解您的心情，您并不是第一位要求超人精子的顾客。”他安抚地说，“但你知道我们对捐精者的要求非常高，当然超人符合其中的大部分条款，但也许有一些连他自己也不确定，比如家族三代没有任何基因遗传疾病或传染病，氪星人的病症可能和我们很不一样，您说是吗？”  
最终，那位女士让步了，“好吧。”她不甘不愿地说：“我只能退而求其次，我要Bruce Wayne的精子。”

Youtube评论：  
Tlang Tangoman 1小时前  
老天，这女人疯了。  
回复 (2)赞 （0）漏 

VerVer 44分钟前  
他们并不会有Bruce Wayne的精子是吗？会有吗？  
回复 (0)赞 （0）漏 

supersparkle 33分钟前  
我想说，超人是个外星人，虽然他长得很像人类，但不能保证他的精子和人类卵子结合会不会产生什么基因突变，她就不怕自己生出来一个‘异形’？  
回复 (8)赞 （0）漏

itismyworld 28分钟前  
如果超人去捐精，那他一定是想统治地球。因为女人都不会要其他男人的精子了，所有去精子库的女人最终都会生下一个小超人，很快他就会有自己的军队，就算每个超能力折半，那也是个变异人军团。  
回复 (5)赞 （2）漏

Tobydogy 24分钟前  
想一想这样超人到底要撸几发？  
回复 (2)赞 （0）漏 对itismyworld的回复 (显示评论)

OoMGoO 18分钟前  
我是学生物的，我更好奇超人的勃起和人类是不是有什么决定性的区别，男性人类一周捐精最多不可能超过三次，超人能够做到几次呢？射精对氪星人的生理会有什么影响？或者，甚至他可以用意志控制勃起？  
回复 (0)赞 （0）漏

James Bangbang 15分钟前  
呃……我觉得这些问题你只能去问超人本人了。  
回复 (0)赞 （0）漏 对OoMGoO的回复 (显示评论)

Mr.EverythingIhate 13分钟前  
或者问Lois Lane[坏笑]。  
回复 (8)赞 （0）漏 对James Bangbang的回复 (显示评论)

LetsDoit 10分钟前  
用意志控制勃起……妈妈，我想要这个超能力。  
回复 (1)赞 （0）漏 对OoMGoO的回复 (显示评论)

Charlie Fakeeeee 9分钟前  
你研究的是一个个例，不具有普适性，意义不大。除非你想通过研究超人的基因序列来改善人类男性的性能力，这我举双手双脚支持你：）  
回复 (12)赞 （0）漏 对OoMGoO的回复 (显示评论)

VerVer 7分钟前  
没有人关心Bruce Wayne吗？我想知道他们有没有Bruce Wayne的精子！  
回复 (0)赞 （1）漏

Brain Here 5分钟前  
你是想加入争夺遗产吗？  
回复 (6)赞 （0）漏 对VerVer的回复 (显示评论)

VerVer 4分钟前  
Wayne的眼睛很迷人，如果你们有仔细看的话。  
回复 (0)赞 （0）漏 对Brain Here的回复 (显示评论)

Evil Mora 2分钟前  
话说超人和Wayne先生都是黑发蓝眼XDDDD  
回复 (1)赞 （0）漏 对VerVer的回复 (显示评论)

Richie Rich 50秒前  
我好像懂了什么。  
回复 (0)赞 （0）漏 对Evil Mora的回复 (显示评论)

事情在网友们都不知道的地方有了另一次升级。  
“我不知道是哪个更糟糕一点，是一个精神不正常的女人要求我的精子，还是我现在不得不留在实验室里研究你的精子！”Bruce怒气冲冲地抱怨，装着乳白色谜样液体的试管在他的拇指与食指之间，他露出一个类似“咦哟”的恶心表情，将试管放进了冷冻柜。相同的试管已经有三个，显然打破了“人类一周只能捐精三次”的限制。  
“你不能随便指责别人的精神不正常，Bruce。”穿着红蓝制服的超人双手抱胸倚在实验台边。  
今晚刚开始时一切都很完美，Dick自告奋勇去巡逻，因此超人和蝙蝠侠可以在蝙蝠洞里一边品尝美味的墨西哥卷一边对网络热事评头论足。那个Youtube上排名第一的视频让Bruce足足笑了三分钟，Clark觉得，如果他的老朋友能够经常这样开怀大笑，那他不介意时不时成为一个敏感话题的关键字。  
“我对她没有任何不敬，事实上，如果你需要《DSM手册》*的数据，100个普通人里面就有1个神经病，你猜怎么？恭喜你！现在在你面前的就是一个典型案例，极端反社会、超强控制欲、狡猾、浮夸、缺乏同理心，我的心理医生说我至少需要在阿克汉姆呆上20年，所以我把他炒了。”  
超人叹了口气，每当Bruce忙个不停又说个不停的时候比他在蝙蝠侠的状态更难对付，一般人简直不能想象他在嘲讽方面的天赋，那条灵活的舌头似乎可以无视大脑的控制直接组织语言，将这个地球上最强大的外星人说成一只哈士奇。   
“她提出了一个问题不是吗？一个我们都没有想到的问题，在这一点上我觉得我们应该感谢她。”  
Clark走到Bruce身边，看见检测仪上奇怪的曲线和数据，反应了他精子的活跃性、健康度，甚至——如果可以这样说的话——攻击性，好吧，这听起来是有些奇怪。  
“所以，在我们上了若干次床后，你突然开始担心你的精子会不会拥有某些‘超级’基因，让它们可以躲在我的身体里，战胜新陈代谢的机能，等待某一天破壳而出，然后去干点征服世界或者毁灭世界之类的事儿，这实在是有点过于‘普罗米修斯*’了。感谢你，我得用很长时间才能把这幅画面从我脑子里抹掉。”  
超人把脑袋抵在Bruce的肩膀上笑个不停，“你是在说如果我们会有个孩子？”  
“不！”Bruce用蝙蝠侠的声音低声咆哮，他的身体震颤着，和Clark笑得颤抖的身体形成一种共鸣，“我是在说我们会不会创造出一个‘异形’，如果真有这种可能性，我得把它扼杀在摇篮里。”  
“你是在讲笑话吗，Bruce？因为我有点不确定你真正的意思。”尽管Bruce看不见，Clark还是皱起眉头。有些时候不假思索的话代表了一个人潜意识中的真意，超人和黑暗骑士之间经常挥舞着激烈的言辞针锋相对，对此Clark并不放在心上，他知道蝙蝠侠只会用这种方式表达感情，但这并不意味着Clark会容忍任何过度的言辞攻击，特别当这些话真正伤害的是Bruce自己。  
“你不能够这样对待我们的孩子。”Clark顿了顿，“呃，我是指如果我们真有一个的话。”  
Bruce从满屏幕的数据中抬起头来瞥了他一眼，“即使它是个‘异形’？”单词之间跌宕起伏的语调反应了Bruce对此有十足的兴趣，这不禁让Clark警惕起来。  
“首先，Bruce你要知道，异形不是通过相爱的人结合而诞生的产物，它是通过寄生择优进化的生物武器，你想他的原生体……”  
“等等等等。”Bruce腾出一只手阻止了超人，“别再把那些画面往我脑子里塞了，我一点也不想了解关于异形那些母系社会单性繁殖寄生进化的生理知识。我知道你是个会在周末当‘沙发土豆’窝在家里看电影的宅男，不需要运动就可以有火辣的身材，这才是基因进化让你占便宜的地方。”Bruce转回去，泄愤似地敲击着键盘。如果他可以选择，他宁愿孤身一人躲在蝙蝠洞里完成这项工作，特别是当超人精子的对比对象是他自己的精子时——恩，这些数据说明不了任何问题。  
“这里有个很有意思的现象。”Bruce注视着显微镜，在他视线集中的地方，生命的可能性正挥动着尾部，欢脱地东游西窜。“对人类来说，当然大部分人会爱他们的孩子，但有的时候，有些孩子天生就是‘异形’，连体婴、白血病、残疾，有缺陷的婴儿大多都被抛弃了，我猜即使是世界上最美好的感情也不是无偿的。”  
这个观点让人有些不太愉快，Clark沉默了一会才开口，他说：“你在暗示人们并不是真的想要一个孩子，而是想要一个符合某些标准的孩子。”  
“没错，普遍来说基本标准就是要求健康、正常，还有一些人会希望他们的孩子长得像Henry Cavill，或者超人，因为付出了某种代价，每个人对于收到的回馈有一个期望值，而且有办法将风险降低到最小。所以呢，欢迎来到精子库！”  
Clark记得Cryobank网站的广告，醒目位置刊登着一个个金发蓝眼小天使的照片，很容易激起不论男性女性对孩子的亲昵与渴望。精子库不限制捐献人的国籍，客户可以在这里找到任何她想匹配的属性，从身高体重到智商情商，唯一的区别只是在价格。  
“这听起来有点奇怪是不是？感觉上就像什么商品定制服务，你走进一个商店对营业员说‘嘿，我想要那个蓝色的有帽檐的帽子’，我不知道把一个生命放在货架上或者网络店铺里是不是恰当，这难道不会过于冰冷了？”  
Bruce没有回答他的问题，他只是承认：“你向来是个道德楷模，Clark。”然后他重新检查了一遍屏幕上的数据，将检测结果保存，“告诉你一个好消息，你不用担心任何关于‘异形’的事情发生，我得说你的精子非常活泼，类似一个多动症的儿童，有点特殊，不过没什么大问题。如果和你上床的是个女人，你有更高的可能性让她受孕，但是对不起，你的精子还是遵循我们的生物规律，没有办法让一个没有卵子的男人怀上孩子，也不会突变成抱脸虫，感谢万能的上帝。”  
Clark看着Bruce关闭程序，收拾仪器，用洗手液洗了三遍手。他甚至还给Clark留了一份数据备份，当然没有他自己的那部分数据。  
“完事了？”Clark问：“那你为什么要留我三管精子？”  
“因为是你主动给我的？”Bruce戏谑地回答：“我想我可以考虑把它们卖给精子库。”  
Clark反击：“卖你自己的去，我看好HBO根据你那些层出不穷的私生子拍一部‘韦恩庄园’的大戏。”  
“得了，我可不想要孩子。”Bruce咕哝着，他随手捞起桌上的杯子，Alfred把他今晚的咖啡扣克了，换成一杯温热的牛奶。“咦哟……”他看着那杯乳白色的液体，挣扎了半晌，终于还是把它们倒进了水池。  
“活着就是受罪，我没有权力让任何人到这个世上来受罪。而且你知道我的基因里有天生的缺陷。”  
Clark眨眨眼，他把手上的资料放在一遍，一把揽住Bruce的腰身，“这我可不知道。”一个吻落在后者的鬓角，“在我心里你是完美的。”

晚些时候，Bruce一个人坐在蝙蝠洞里，他思考了一会，打开自己的遗嘱，在某些地方将Dick的名字加了进去，然后他又打开浏览器，在Youtube注册了一个名叫“Godbesideme*”的ID，并在那个视频下回复：“我猜超人是个基佬，所以大家不用担心什么超人军团或者变异儿童的问题。”  
至于这条回复引发的另一场争论，那就是另外一个故事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 题目来自Raymond Carver的小说《当我们谈论爱情时我们在谈论什么》，其实作者我没看过这本书囧。  
> 2\. California Cryobank：美国最大的精子库之一，似乎确实会接受“酒窝”这种条件。  
> 3\. 查理•金：电视剧《克拉克与露易斯》里克拉克一个隐藏身份（缩写也是CK），当然这里不是指超人本人啦。  
> 4\. 《DSM手册》：全称《精神疾病统计与诊断手册》。  
> 5\. 普罗米修斯：这里指的是异形前传电影。作者是个胆小鬼，只看过这部前传，异形相关技术支持来自好友小G。  
> 6\. God beside me：大家都明白，搞一搞“God among us”。


End file.
